thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150504165657
I'm looking through the glass window at that girl Niamh. I'm certain she knows I'm here but she hasn't looked up from her knees once. It looks like she's given up, but I doubt it. She must be waiting for something. I turn to the guard and ask him to open the door. He hesitates, clearly unsure whether he should or not. It doesn't take long for m stare to persuade him to though. She looks up finally as the door swings open and I enter. From her flinch I assume she was expecting someone else. Come to think of it, she doesn't look any better than last time we saw her. In fact she may have even more cuts now. She probably did them herself, she looks mad enough to. I sit down, back against the wall, staring right at her. She doesn't break off her stare either. Very few people do that. "It wasn't long ago I was the one sitting over there" I say to her. Silence. "You know, this would go a lot smoother if you'd just work with us." "I did" she says quietly, "and they tortured me for it." That doesn't sound right. Quantum can't have done that. Can't they? You know they would. Admit it. No. Of all the times why do you pick now to come crawling up. How long will it take to break you I wonder. I flinch my head to the side, and Niamh looks at me strangely. I give her a half smile that must look kind of sinister. "At least it's only physical pain. Madness is worse." "How would you know?" she asks spitefully. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Take a look, this isn't exactly human is it?" I say, gesturing to myself. Only so long before you snap. '' I flinch again. I think she's starting to get weirded out. I don't blame her. "You know that voice in your head that only you can hear? It makes no sound but you can still hear it? The voice of your thoughts. You know that right?" I say. She nods. "Now imagine you couldn't control that, if it just said stuff out of the blue, tried to drive you insane. What do you think of that?" She stays silent for a long while before replying. "I don't know" she whispers. "And they call our mutations a gift. They have no idea, do they?" I say, not expecting a reply. I get up and bang on the door, ready to be let out. "Enjoy yourself here, you may find worse is round the corner" I say to her, before leaving. I haven't slept all night, just done my usual wandering around. We're shipping out by plane in 30 minutes anyway, I just felt like a final talk with her. I think we have to meet in the training centre right about now before we leave, so I head up there, nothing better to do. When I walk through the doors I realise I'm the last one there, they were all waiting for me. Again. Ah well, fashionably late as ever. The man talking to the group isn't Cross, it's some soldier I've seen around, I think he's one of the captains around here, Jarvis I think his name is. He looks to be nearing fourty at the very youngest, but he's built like a bull. Currently has what looks to be some futuristic body armour on, along with several other soldiers standing behind him, they have their helmets on though so I can't see their faces. "Diablo, suit up, we're wasting time" Jarvis says, pointing at a suit in the wall next to me. Jacob is beside me in a flash. "Bertie's new version of our old suits bro, they're so epic. It's like we're in a sci-fi film!" he says excitedly, flexing his. I notice all of them have slight differences, Jacob's and mine are short sleeved, only up to just before the elbow, whereas the rest have long sleeves. A few of the attachments too, despite our custom weapons, look different, but I have no idea what they do. I get into my suit just out of view of everyone in a couple of minutes. It feels strong yet flexible, almost like leather, except skin tight with armour and gadgets here and there. I don't even know what everything does. I think I missed that briefing. I join the rest of the group so Jarvis can begin. "Alright squad, You are all aware of where we are heading I assume. When we land in Venezuela it'll be some distance from Pluto's compound, so as not to raise suspicion. You will have to make the journey yourselves from there, the presence of my soldiers will give the game up in seconds. Your objectives are simple: Recover any intel you can, most importantly on the whereabouts of Pluto or any of his inner circle, along with the detaining of the two high value targets we know of, the boy and his monster friend. Once that's been achieved, we'll deal with the destruction of the compound. The issue is the compound has been set up in a civilian area, a large section encompassing several favelas as far as we can tell, and we have to assume their are still civilains in the area under their control, hence why we can't just bomb the place. Stealth is your best option, but I will leave the finer details up to you. Your TDCs are your only way of communicating with us, do not lose them. Any questions?" Leo speaks up. "Detaining the two targets, alive?" "Alive or dead, we have no preference" Jarvis says emotionless. We get the message. I'm still not sure most people in this room are ready for killing. I've never seen anyone else here kill someone, and I'm not sure even I can do it again. ''Let me then. I ignore the voice. On Jarvis's orders we leave, gathering our equipment on the way. I pick up my blade, which Jacob suggested I name cauterizer so I can match it with his terminator. I doubt the name will stick but oh well. I also grab my two pistols and slot them into the leg holsters of my suit, the blade on it's magnetic pad on my back. My TDC as well is in one of my pouches, seeing it brings up memories, mainly of Ghost. I kind of miss that guy. I wonder if he'll be in Venezuela. Maybe. I have a few questions for him to say the least. Looking round, I see who's in our group. Kat, Leo, Capser, Chucky, Zoe, Cara, which surprises me, Jacob and myself. "Where are the other guys?" I ask Jacob. "Doug's not old enough yet, he only just turned 15, Bertie and Sophia are more comms and tech. They're only taking the fighters and assets on this one. At least we have some proper help this time eh?" he says, patting me on the back. It all feels wrong for some reason. When did we ever become soldiers? When did we have to start fighting people so that we could live normally? This whole thing is messed up. You crave it though. The fighting. The killing. You went mad without it. That wasn't me, that was you. Was it? Weren't not different. Yes we are. We'll see.